


Redemption

by Destinedsurvivor7



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinedsurvivor7/pseuds/Destinedsurvivor7
Summary: A poem made while listening to a bunch of Disturbed years ago. ;v;





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> 10 year old poem, currently adding some old poetry still find good enough to upload here.   
> Used to use DA and at times FA for uploading stories and Poetry.   
> Will be using this website to keep track of all writing material for now on. <3

I must of died within’ thy self  
I can't hear the veil words you say in the distance.   
This is the land of own redemption.

Crushed within' own pride  
Can never hear the words you say close in own face  
the chains rattle the heart  
Waiting to bust through and explode onto you

Can't you see this is the land of own redemption  
and we can't take pity in own selfish needs  
the chains rattle the heart  
Waiting to bust through and explode onto you!

This is the shape that waits in the corner of own demise  
Waiting for the key to unlock the darkness within' me  
I can't see you, nor can I hear the words you say close to the ear  
I must of died within' thy self  
I can't hear the veil words you say in the distance  
This is the land of own redemption

Can't you see this is the air I breathe  
Waiting in the corner of own demise  
Waiting, watching, hunting for the key to unlock the darkness within' me  
Wanting to be free  
From all you see  
Wanting never again to take selfish needs   
And make it upon me

I can't see thy self in the darkness of the night  
The mist clouds own mind  
Awaiting for the destruction of the world to break through  
Never again to take pity in own selfish needs  
And to break through the shell that once imprisoned me  
Wanting to be free  
From all you see  
Wanting never again to take selfish needs  
And make it upon me!


End file.
